Do You Trust Me
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: scene-to-shot fic for the scene after Elena kills Bex in 'Homecoming' LEMON


_a/n: next in the scenes-to-fics series we have this lovely scene! I just loved this one while it was going on and I feel that it was cut a little short. Here is my version of how it could have ended ;)_

_Dedicated to loveyoualways21(for reminding me to do this)_

Elena stared down at the now dead, undead body of Rebekah. Damon shook the sheet out and laid it over her body. "Right in the back…harsh."

Guilt plagued her as she remembered the look on the blonde's face once she'd realized she'd been daggered. "It had to be done." Elena said, trying to convince herself more than Damon. "Rebekah was never going to be completely on our side."

"Hey, I'm not judging you." He looked up from where he was crouched next to her body. "It was very…Katherine of you." His eyes glinted as he smirked, but Elena only looked away.

"Not the way to make me feel better about myself Damon."

"It was a compliment…sort of."

"Stefan was right." She sighed, still not making eye contact. "Someone is gonna let their humanity get in the way…and screw this whole thing up. And it's probably gonna be me."

"Elena," Damon pushed himself up, his voice gentler than a moment ago. "you just daggered somebody. You're gonna be fine."

Elena felt the shift of weight on the bed as he sat beside her. She craved for him to put his arms around, wished desperately that he would leave her alone. It was almost too much, all of this happening at once. "Yeah but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem Damon." She allowed herself to look at him, comforted by the understanding in his eyes. To get away from the warmth it spread through her she glanced at Rebekah's body, reminding herself what she was so upset about. "I'm the weak link."

"If it makes you feel any better she's not really dead." His eyes teased her, his voice trying to make her smile. She could always rely on Damon for that, trying to make her happy.

"Do you trust him? Mikeal?"

"Nope." Damon answered quickly, but it wasn't a shock.

"What about Stefan?"

"Nope." That made her heart sink, but she knew it wasn't smart to rely on her ex boyfriend right now. "Not while he's under Klaus's control."

"Then we need a better plan."

"I know what to do." He looked at her, always one step ahead of the game. She just wished that he would occasionally let her play instead of always sitting on the sidelines and watching the people she loved take risk after risk for her. "You're just not going to like it."

"Why not?"

"Because when this goes down, I don't want you having _any _part of it."

She'd assumed that Damon had back up plan, but from the sounds of it he wasn't going to be letting her in on anything. "What does that mean?"

He searched her eyes for a moment, his voice soft again. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Months ago, a year ago she might have hesitated, maybe laughed in his face but she didn't even stutter. She did trust Damon, probably a lot more than she should have.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He smiled, taking another moment to look at her.

"I'm guessing that you aren't going to tell me a damn thing then."

The moment broken, Damon stood and walked over to the covered body, hoisting Rebekah's dead weight into his arms with ease. "Not a damn thing." He smirked and motioned toward the hall. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Elena nodded and followed him out, closing the door behind them. "Where are we going to put her?"

"I'll put her in the cellar. You, go home." Damon's order wasn't harsh, but it did stop her in her tracks.

"I don't want to go home. Besides, my dress for the party is here. I can get ready upstairs."

He froze for a moment, cursing inwardly. She was ruining everything. "I thought Caroline said you and Bonnie were going to get ready at her house."

Elena watched as Damon turned to look at her as they reached the entrance to the basement. "You know how fickle she can be. She cancelled on us this morning."

Damon held the growl inward and kicked the door open. "Fine, go get ready, but stay up there."

Elena nodded, turning back to the stairs as he disappeared into the darkness. When she got upstairs she walked into Stefan's bedroom and grabbed her dress bag from the back of the door. She couldn't stay in there, she just couldn't. The air still held his smell, so she backed out of the room and went to Damon's. She knew she could have used any of the spare rooms, but he had the biggest mirror of all the bathrooms and she'd forgotten her hair dryer. Yes, there was a logical excuse, she needed a hair dryer…because she was going to have a shower before getting ready. A list of reasons rang up in her mind as she found her way to Damon's room.

Once she was undressed and under the warm spray she allowed her eyes to close and her mind to relax. She could smell the remains of his shower this morning, his body wash and shampoo hung in the air. She began to imagine him next to her, his hands on her skin before common sense got the better of her and she snapped out of it. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Things between her and Damon were getting complicated, especially now that Stefan's soul seemed to have gone AWOL. She finished rinsing her hair and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She could hear footsteps coming down the hall and knew she didn't have enough time to get dressed.

Damon could smell the moisture in the air and knew that she'd showered in his bathroom. The meer thought of that had his mind reeling with torturous images and he hesitated before opening the door to his room. He could see her standing at the sink, wearing little more than a towel as she looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair hung down her back in a long wet curtain, the ends dripping to the floor as she tightened the knot above her breasts. He'd never seen anything more beautiful, more sexy and suddenly all thoughts left his brain and went straight to the opposite head.

She turned to look at him, smiling slightly and tilting her head to the side. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind me using your shower."

"No," he came forward after a minute, adjusting to the new predicament. "not at all. It's a little shocking, but I don't mind."

"I'll be out soon, I just knew you had a good hair dryer."

He waved his hand and stepped over to his bed, laying down on it and turning on the television. He didn't really have any purpose to be in there, and the reason he'd come upstairs to begin with had slipped his mind, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave when she was a few feet away naked under _his _towel. "Take your time. Matt won't be here for at least an hour."

Damon tried to concentrate on the tv, really he did. News was vaguely interesting, but his eyes kept darting to the full length mirror he had in the corner that happened to be faced directly at an angle to see into the bathroom. He realized as she turned in his direction that she'd been talking to him. "Damon?"

"Sorry?" he sat up, turning to look at her.

She'd come out of the bathroom, her hair and makeup done. "Hand me my dress?" she said, holding out her arm.

He glanced at the clear bag at the end of his bed and stood, looping his fingers through the hanger. He waited until they were standing inches apart before handing it t her. "Here."

"Thank you." She looked up at him, her voice oddly breathless as she reached out, surprised when he only yanked the dress back. "Damon?"

"I don't want you going to the party." He said finally, looking at her so intensely she shivered. "Please, just promise me you won't go."

"I have to go." She reached out to touch his arm, her fingers wrapping around his bicep. "It's important."

"I could always compel you to stay." He teased, his eyes flickering and teasing.

"You wouldn't do that." She smiled, pressing against his chest. "You know I have to go."

He wouldn't let himself feel bad for this, for the trick he was about to play. It was for her own good and she could be as mad at him afterwards as she wanted. "I will let you go, on one condition."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her lips twisting slightly. "Damon." Her tone was warning, but she couldn't help smiling.

"Just one kiss Elena." He stepped forward, his free hand moving to cradle her neck. "If you feel nothing, we stop right then and there. If you want to keep going, we'll go until you say stop."

"You think you have that much self control?" she teased, letting her grip on his arm soften to a caress.

"You're standing in front me in only a towel and you haven't been tossed on my bed yet. I'd say I have pretty damn good control."

She hesitated, searching his eyes and watching for any signs he was playing with her. "One kiss."

Slowly, his arms encircled her, the dress falling to the floor. "Unless you beg for more." He smirked and pulled her tightly against him.

At first the kiss was slow and soft. Elena tilted her head a little, allowing him to cross the line and begin the wildfire she knew their passion would erupt. "Damon." She murmured his name, her hands fisting in the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to her height.

He pulled back slightly, his forehead pressed to hers so their eyes were connected. "More?"

She only nodded, backing him against the bed. She couldn't breathe, she could barely think about anything other than getting him as naked as she was. Her insides burned, the passion she felt erupted, lapping at her insides. She didn't care about anything else right now, and she didn't want to. All that mattered was this moment, with Damon and not hiding anymore. "More." She agreed, feeling the towel loosen from around her.

It felt to the floor as he pulled her onto the bed, cradling her body against his chest before rolling her onto her back and kissing down the side of her throat. He nipped a little, his human teeth teasing her and thrilling her. She clenched one hand in the black silk sheets on his bed, the other in the hair at the back of his head, urging his lips lower and then halting them between her breasts. Damon got the hint loud and clear, kissing and licking each nipple to attention before moving lower. Elena felt the scrape of his fangs then along the side of her waist, down to her hips. Her fingers tightened in his hair, warning him or begging him she wasn't sure. Then the sting was gone and he was laving the faint red marks with his tongue.

He disapeared for a moment, not even long enough for her to open her eyes and sit up before he was back on the bed, every inch of his bare skin pressed to hers. Her body was still heated from the shower and she was surprised to find that he was just as warm. "Tell me to stop, Elena." He encouraged, his fingers tickling down her collarbone, between her breasts and down to her belly button. "You're going to have to tell me to stop."

"I don't want you to." She finally admitted, her words rewarding her with the first sensation of his touch.

She gasped, bucking up slightly as his fingers worked inside her and brought her under his control. She felt it, felt the snap of power as she handed it all over to him; her mind, her body…her heart. She belonged to him, had for a long time and it was just now…in this moment that she was finally allowing herself to realize it. "Tell me what you want." He coaxed, slipping a finger inside her, pleased when she hissed and dug her nails into his arm.

"You," she gasped, clinging to him and doing her best to pull him closer. "I want you."

Damon could barely believe what was happening right before him, but he allowed her to move him, manipulate him up so she could kiss him. He had learned since returning to Mystic Falls that he could deny this woman nothing…and this was definitely an instance he could not refuse. His lips seared to hers, only to find a new home at the pulse in her neck, sucking her blood to the surface and doing little more than torture himself. He would not bite her, not tonight. That would have to be another time when they had hours to tease and play. Unfortunately, time was limited and he had to get the backup plan in motion. Another night he would love her the way she deserved, but tonight, right now…all that mattered was keeping her safe.

She seemed clueless as to what was going on around her, and that was exactly what he wanted. What he needed to lull her into a false sense of security. She had to be calm, and she had to be completely lost in him. "Still trust me?"

"Of course." She watched as he slipped between her thighs, placing her legs on either side of his waist. "What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes." He whispered, letting the tips of his fingers guide her lids shut.

She followed his instruction, feeling the weight on the bed shift slightly as he slipped a set of handcuffs from his bedside table. He clasped them around her wrists and secured them through the iron loops of his headboard, securing her in place. Her eyes popped up as the snap of the lock pulled her back to reality, her gaze focusing straight on his. "Damon?"

"Shhh." He bent down to kiss her, hot open mouthed kisses down to her rapidly heating core. "Trust me."

"I do, I just didn't expect you to introduce this level of kink into our first time."

He hesitated, not wanting to upset her. "It's for your own good. I promise."

She felt his kisses on the inside of her thigh and shook her head. "No."

"No, what?" he teased, glad to see that she was already responding.

"I want you."

He slipped a finger inside her, preparing her body again. "You'll have me, in a minute."

"Now." She sounded desperate, her nails digging into her palms as searched for patience and found none. "I've waited too damn long for this."

He chuckled, bent down to kiss along her hip bone and slid his hands underneath her, lifting her up slightly from the mattress. Then he sunk into her, deep and fast. She moaned, tightening around him instantly and drawing blood from her lip as she bit down to quiet herself. He watched her head bend back, the long line of her neck tempting him again. "You're beautiful." He murmured, his hands smoothing over her stomach, up to cup her breasts and around her neck to tilt her face towards his.

He allowed his tongue to swipe along her lip, tasting the few drops of blood she'd provided for him. It was the only taste he would allow himself tonight. "Faster." She gasped, doing her best to thrust her hips up into his when he didn't comply right away.

"And demanding." He laughed, giving her just what she wanted, the hint of a taste driving him over the edge.

He lost some of the grace for his thrusts as he felt her convulse under and around him, her arousal finally getting the better of her. He slipped his hand between them, his thumb against her clit to bring her to orgasm faster. "Don't stop." She gasped, pulling tightly against her restraints, knowing that they wouldn't give.

Damon watched her face, listened to the skip of beats in her heart, smelled the mix of excitement and arousal egg him on. Then she raptured and cried out, sighing only when his hands began rubbing small circles on her waist, his movements slowing slightly to drag out each rise and fall. She shuddered, desperate to hold him, to touch him but knowing that she couldn't. When Damon was sure that she was well on her way, he let go and released with her, joining them finally and forever. "Elena," he called her name gently, smoothing her hair away from her face. "look at me."

Slowly she looked at him, surprised to find that he was staring at her intently. "That was wonderful."

He smiled, capturing her eyes and making sure that she was focused completely on him. "I need you to relax Elena, I need you to fall asleep for a little while."

She was too lost in the afterglow of her orgasm to even attempt to resist his compulsion, too satisfied to realize that's what he was doing. "I'm not tired." She said, her eyes already drifting closed.

"I'll be back." He promised, slipping off the bed and sliding the sheet over her.

"Okay." She settled her head back into the pillows, already half gone. "Don't be long."

"I'll be right here when you wake up." He said, pulling on his jeans as she nodded and closed her eyes. He glanced at the handcuffs, deciding it was better to leave her in them in case she woke up before he got back.

Tonight it would end, tonight they would finally be free.

_a/n: well we all know how Homecoming ended…but we never did get to see how Damon got Elena to stay and allow Katherine to go in her place. Obviously this didn't happen…but the idea just wouldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
